


Please Don't Throw It

by ProtoChan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoChan/pseuds/ProtoChan
Summary: Killian’s trying to expose his lovely toddler to new foods, but when he’s had enough of Alice throwing mashed peas into his face, he tries something new.





	Please Don't Throw It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Knight Rook Day portion of Wish Hook Week! It was so much fun to put it together!

“Icky!”

Alice’s words hit Killian just as the mashed peas did.

Killian opened his eyes. His eyelids were weighed down, and he was quite certain of the culprit for that.

_“Icky,” indeed._

Across the table they shared, Alice was having a wonderful time, flailing her arms around triumphantly.

And why shouldn’t she?

Her aim had become flawless.  

Killian took the cloth by his side to clean his face.

This was the third time that he had done so, and no better was that reflected than on the surface of the very cloth he sought out. He had to use the other side just to cleanse himself of the mushy, paste-like vegetable because the side he’d been using up to this point was now completely sullied with the green substance.

Once the cloth was put back on the table, Killian massaged his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

“Alice,” he whined. “Why won’t you eat?”

It was terribly unfair. Alice had put up a fight for the past now five meals as Killian tried to coax her to eat her peas. He’d eventually been able to get some food into her in the moments before she lost herself to sleep, but Killian had only been able to get her to swallow a fraction of what he had initially prepared.

Always one to take the path of most resistance, Killian tried again with a fresh scoop of peas.

Killian hummed as he eased the spoon closer and closer to Alice.

“This looks so good,” he said, gentle encouragement in his voice. “Try some.”

…

The spoon thudded against his face and Killian was once more caked with what should have been inside his daughter’s belly.

Another cleaning, courtesy of the now hopelessly spot-filled cloth beside him took place.

_Well, that was it for that. Looks like I’m on my last try until I can next do laundry._

So peas weren’t her favorite food. Big deal.

It’s not like she didn’t eat her vegetables at all. Alice had liked her mashed carrots fine enough, and she liked mashed beets too.

But they weren’t in stock, and Killian wanted to at least try and offer her some variety.

If she couldn’t explore the physical world, then Killian could ensure that she’d explore the culinary one.

Now if only Alice could play along.

The market he went to would be closing within the hour. There was no way he’d make there in time.

That left the both of them stuck until tomorrow.

And Alice remained stagnant in her position towards her dinner.

Killian looked around at the other things he had bought.

There was meat, though that was more for his benefit. Climbing a tower took a lot of energy and if there was anything that meat supplied, it was energy. Despite his every attempt, he couldn’t think of a way to make the meat into something Alice could eat. There was too little left to make a broth, and this meat was too hard for Alice’s teeth to bear.

There were some vegetables left, but Alice had shown a contempt for them too in the past. Killian however, as he did with the meat, kept them for himself.

Worrisome, Killian allowed for his bottom teeth to scratch his lower lip.

_Am I truly about to have my child go hungry tonight?_

One final look in some of the far back cabinets thankfully put that fear to bed.

There, in the furthest reaches of the cabinet, a shimmer of the setting sun exposed a jar of marmalade.

It was another new food that Killian had bought for Alice, though it had taken a backseat when she showed a love for her mashed carrots.

Killian looked at the substance in the jar. It was bright and goopy - more of a dessert food, really. Right now, Killian didn’t care. Just getting her to eat is paramount. He could worry about the state of her nutrients later.

Carefully, Killian scooped some of the orange preservative and took out and chunks or bits that looked to be too challenging for Alice’s few and feeble baby teeth. When he finally prepared enough to fill a small bowl, Killian took Alice’s feeding spoon, now devoid of all manner of peas, and pushed it towards his daughter’s face.

As his hand inched closer and closer, one thought - one prayer - repeated itself like a mantra.

_Please don’t throw it._

Alice looked curiously at the marmalade as it jiggled on the spoon. Her mouth was noticeably closed.

“Open up Alice,” Killian cooed.

_Please don’t throw it._

Killian noticed Alice’s nostril twitch outward. Was she breathing in its scent? It appeared so.

_Please don’t throw it._

Finally, Alice mouth opened up - whether to inhale the marmalade or exhale her latest exclamation of disgust, Killian had no clue. He closed his eyes, awaiting her judgment.

_Please, please, **please**  don’t throw it._

The end of Killian’s misery came when Alice said a word that he’d not heard in days.

“Yum!”

Killian opened his eyes.

Complementing Alice’s praise was an open smile on her face. Even better, her hands waved towards her, begging for the marmalade to get pushed the rest of the way into her mouth.

Not a second was wasted.

The spoon touched her lips and Alice immediately engulfed it all.

“Yum!” she cried again.

Killian swore that there were tears in his eyes. He hasn’t been this proud since she started speaking.

Another spoon was filled up only to be emptied by a now apparently famished Alice. This continued until the bowl was completely emptied.

When the meal was finally complete, Killian cleaned off Alice before picking her up and holding her close to him. From in his arms, she stared up at him.

“Yum!” she hollered, now for the third time.

“You sure like that marmalade, huh?”

A giggle from Alice was the response that he got.

Killian smiled. This was perfect. The jar he had was enough to last for weeks. Not only that, buying more of it would be not only simple, but affordable too!

_Looks like from now on, the only place Alice will be throwing her food is into her mouth._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did or think it needed something else, please let me know!


End file.
